1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic adjuster for automobile driver equipment, i.e., an adjuster which can automatically set the seat, mirrors, and other equipment at optimum positions for individual drivers based on data stored in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automobiles, each driver must readjust the position of his seat, mirror angles, and other equipment of the car has been previously used by someone else. Even with motorized adjustment means, this is a troublesome, time-consuming process.
Recently, proposals have been made for socalled "automatic adjusters" wherein the driver need only set his seat position and mirror angles once, the settings then being stored in a magnetic card or other storage means provided in the automobile. When the driver next uses the automobile, the settings are read out so as to reset the equipment, if necessary.
Previously proposed automatic adjusters have been designed to operate at a single speed. This speed must be set low in view of driver comfort and convenience when seated. In other words, the seat must not be moved too fast and, in the case of driver readjustment of mirrors, etc., the mirrors, etc. must not be driven too fast.
Recent automobiles are also designed so that the drivers seat will move back and pivot to enable easy driver mounting and dismounting. This retraction and pivoting operation, however, is performed at the same low speed even when the driver is not seated. Also, the automatic readjustment of mirrors, etc. is performed at the same low speed as with manual readjustment.